The Way to Spock's Heart
by FlamingPhoenix202
Summary: Spock and Uhura are the last crew members on the Enterprise when the others dissapear suddenly, and their feelings for eachother soon become clear. S/U.
1. Disappearing act

**Author's note: **I know it says Rand left during the first season, but I've always believed that she stayed for the 5 year mission and you just couldn't see her. Grace Lee Whitney was such a wonderful woman, and I think Jancie Rand deserves more justice than apearing in 8 episodes and making cameos in 4 of the movies. And Chekov's dialogue is not a spell error, It's to highlight his accent.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Sulu, warp factor one!" Captain Kirk instructed his pilot Sulu, who muttered a response. He flicked a switch and pressed many buttons on his control panel.

"Warp factor one reached sir. We are now into range of Karo t'saro" He responded. Kirk then projected an image of the planet they were supposed to transport a landing party on, Karo t'saro, onto the main view screen. It was a planet that had many features earthalso had; it was the same size, had one moon, and the surface was similar. The only differences were that the planet was inhabited by a different species called the Anisall, and that the planet's atmosphere was composed of different properties than earths.

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura was mesmerized by the sight, andshe couldn't wait to see what the planet's surface looked like. Being a communications officer, she was in the landing party along with the Captain, Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, and some security officers. As soon as the ship came into orbit, she would get on the transporter and beam down onto Karo t'saro. All she had to do now was wait for her substitute to come and take over the communications station for her.

"Are you ready to go on the mission, Lieutenant?" Commander Spock suddenly asked her. He had been standing at her side for a while now, and Uhurahad not noticed him. A deep flush crept over her as his utterly handsome voice ran through her ears like music. She couldn't help having a certain attraction to the Vulcan. She loved every bit of him; from his perfectly pointed ears right down to his 10 shoe-sized feet. His Vulcan side, his human side, everything about him was special. Uhuracouldn't remember the last time she felt this way when around someone, so this was sort of a new experience for her. Especially when this certain someone was Vulcan.

"I'm almost ready, Commander. I just have to wait for Lieutenant Lewis to come and take over for me. Then I'll be ready."

"Ms Lewis has exactly 8.4 minuets to get to her post. Judging from her service record, she most likely will not be late." He then went back to his sciences station to give Kirk the necessary readings he needed about the planet. Although he was half Vulcan and kept his emotions well-hidden under a deep layer of self control, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Recent studies of the records of the planet showed that not many Starfleet ships had successfully transported landing parties onto the planet. Karo t'saro was not part of the federation, and the records of the planet were very vague. Spock had also heard something about the planet that was distubing to most people. There were some ships that had been ordered to go to Karo t'saro that never came back. Starfleettried to cover up any reports of such things, but Spock once met another Vulcan crew member that had returned from one of the missing ships. He told him that at some point while trying to get into orbit around the planet, the human members of his crew all disappeared leaving him and two other non-human crew members on board. Spock had come to Kirk about this, but he shrugged him off saying that there was no scientific record of this and that if Starfleet had thought it important that they would not have sent the _Enterprise _to Karo t'saro. Spock could not disagree with Kirk's statement, but he still felt a little uneasy as he stared into his computer and read out the data to his captain.

"Karo t'sarois a M-class planet with a mostly nitrogen-oxygen-takaloniteatmosphere, save for the last layer of the atmosphere, which is nitrogen-oxygen. There is also an added unknown chemical element in the second layer of the atmosphere. The planet-"

"Can you identify this unkown element?" Kirk interrupted.

"No sir. Our sensors read this element, but it is not in the database."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Steady orbit around the planet, Mr. Sulu." Sulu did as the captain told him to do and pressed the coordinates into his station. He then flicked a swich andthe Enterprise begin to enter the planet's atmosphere. Just as the ship entered the second layer of Karo t'saro's atmosphere, it suddenly began to shake rather violently. Uhura'schair spun around and her leg hit the side of her station, causing her to fall on the floor. Fortunately, she was able to steady herself by grabbing onto a nearby railing.

"What the hell's happening?" Yelled Kirk. He swiveled in his chair, grabbing onto the arms and digging his feet into the floor. The other crew on the bridge fell out of their chairs and were tossed about the ship.

"Ve don't know Keptain! All ze monitors are going off like crazy!" Screamed Ensign Pavel Chekov, who was frantically pressing various buttons at his station in hopes that it would stabilize the ship. Unfortunately, the ship's shaking got even worse.

Finally Spock realized what was happening and jumped on Uhura, tackling her to the ground. When she fell, her head hit the groundso hard that it caused her to black out for a moment. When she regained consciousness, Spock was still on top of her, his arms wrapped around her in a protective bear hug.

"What are you doing!" Uhura flustered, her face turning red again. Spock's face was just inches away from hers, adding to the awkwardness of the situation.

"I am protecting you..." Spock replied. He was also well aware of how awkward the situation was, andhe could feel that his face was getting warmer by the second. He unwrapped his arms from Uhura's perfectly shaped body and helped her off the floor.

Remembering that she was part of the landing party, Uhuratold Spock that she would deal with him later and quickly exited the bridge and into the turbolift. When she got off the lift and walked through the halls, she noticed that they were strangely empty.

_"I must have hit my head too hard on the floor. I'm beginning to hallucinate."_She thought to herself. Uhura then rounded an corner and entered the transporter room.

Unfortunately, it was empty too. Mr. Scott wasn't at his station, ready to transport the landing party to Karo t'saro. The landing party wasn't there either.

"What on _earth_ is going on here?" She yelled out loud. As soon as she finished speaking, Spock entered the room.

"Miss Uhura, I can explain-"

"You better, Mister! Where is everyone!"

"Everyone who was aboard the Enterprise before it started to shake is now on Karo t'saro, except for you and I." Uhura'sbrowfurrowed, as she wasn't quite sure what Spock meant. But her eyes suddenly widened in shock as he nodded to reassure her that her was telling the truth.

"I... This is so sudden... I don't know what to..." She muttered in surprise.

"Come with me." Spock then led Uhura away from the transporter room and back to the bridge. He sat down in the captain's chair and brought up an image on the main view screen.

"I don't see anything..." Uhura told him, squinting her eyes in hopes that she would see something in the hazy image.

"We are currently in a layer of Karo t'saro's dense Atmosphere. As illogical as it may seem, the layer that we just passed through is made up of a strange chemical element that apparently when flown through, transports any humans and other certain life forms on their ship onto the planet where they are most likely captured. It acts as a defence system so that no inferior ship lands on the planet and tries to steal any samples of the planet or otherwise harming it."

"Then why am I still here?"

"Because when I jumped on you, I 'shielded' you from the effects of the atmosphere. I am Vulcan, one of the species it does not transport, so I am safe form the atmosphere."

"So if you knew what would happen, then why did we proceed with the mission?"

"What I heard about the atmosphere was a rumour. I alerted the captain about it, but he told me that it _was _just a rumour and that we had to follow Starfleet's orders no matter what the risk."

"So, can we get out of this if we had to?"

"Get out of what? Please explain." Uhura let out a long sigh. Being a Vulcan who relied only on logic, Spock could get quite difficult sometimes.

"I mean, if we couldn't find the crew, then could we fly the Enterprise out of Karo t'saro's atmosphere?"

"We are not that far into its atmosphere; I put the Enterprise on auto and put it into orbit status. We are only in the third layer of Karo t'saro's eight layer atmosphere. If we needed too, we could fly out safely."

"The second layer is the one that has those 'illogical' properties, correct? So if we transported through it again, wouldn't the same thing happen again?"

"I am not sure. There is insufficient data. There are not many records of people successfully landing or transporting beings on the planet."

"Oh. Well, I'll try to contact-"

"That will not work. Karo t'sarodoes not have the advanced technology that we do. In order to contact us, the crew would have to find a sustainable energy source, such as dilithium crystals and wire their communicators to it."

"So, I guess we just have to wait for someone to call, then. This sounds so strange, but I have to believe you. I'm sure the crew will find something to power their communicators and contact us."

"As the Captain is no longer on the ship, I am in command. I am allowing you to go back to your quarters now. I expect you to report for duty at 0700 hours tomorrow, but your shift will only last for five hours instead of twelve as there is no logical need for you on the bridge unless someone contacts us." Uhuraagreed with him, as she could always use some fun time and less work time. She thanked Spock and bid him farewell, heading to her quarters.

* * *

It had been a week since that fateful experience with Karo t'saro'satmosphere, and Uhura was starting to feel lonely. On a usual day on the enterprise, she had many options as what to do on her breaks. She usually went to the rec. room andeither talked with her gal pals Christine Chapel and Janice Rand, played cards withsomeone, or played a roundof 3D chess with another crew member. She also sometimes sang songs to crew members taking their break in the rec. room, like that one time when she and Spock did a duet together. He played his harp while she sang a taunting song about him.

When she wasn't in the rec. room she was usually in the mess hall, cooking up exotic foods that sometimes even she had never heard of. When she took the dish out of the oven, there were always many people gathered around her, wanting a taste of her creation. She would always chat with them while they chewed on her dish. And if she wasn't cooking, she sometimes went to the Enterprise's gym to keep herself in shape. She enjoyed running on the treadmills and on the track, as in her youth she was quite the runner and used to run the hundred-meter dash in record time. And if she wasn't in the gym, she was in her quarters either reading her _Vuhlcansu-tal _manual, Reviewing languages and procedures, or reading various novels that she had downloaded onto her PADD. Janice had recently given her copies of some 22nd century romance/adventure novels, and Uhura foundthem quite interesting. She was currently sitting on her favorite gold-coloured chair with lion-headed arms, reading a book titled _The way to Spalanta's heart _by Jennifer Phoenix. It was about two fugitives that escaped from prison and were now running away from the police. It was set in an imaginary world on an imaginary planet, which made it more exciting. The older of the fugitives, _Spalanta_, was strong and wise, but could be a little cold sometimes. She was charged for murder, and sentenced to life. The other fugitive, a man named _Uhloul_, was not as strong as his partner, but was equally as wise. He was charged with stealing, and was sentenced to 20 years. He had a crush on Spalanta, and he tried everything he could to impress her. It was a very fun story. Uhura was on the 13th chapter, and things were starting to heat up between the two characters. There was also a sequel, but she didn't have it. Neither did Janice for some reason. She would have to download it herself when she finished this one. Suddenly a buzzing sound came from her door, which could only have came from Spock.

"Oh! Just a moment Mr. Spock!" She placed her PADD on the chair and opened the door for Spock, blushing all the while.

Spock noticed that Uhura was wearing a loose-fitting gold shirt and matching gold pants with embroidering at the ends. It was a more casual attire then of her red uniform, but she looked beautiful all the same. He had never been in her quarters, and he also noted the many fascinating artifacts she had in her room. She had a Zebra-print beadspread, a golden chair with lion-like accents, many figures depicting ancient-African people, and a wall panel with a golden African gazelle mask. He was curious to inquire about these artifacts and what they meant, but he knew he could not stay long. He came here solely for one purpose, and that was to ask her to a game of chess. He had seen her play it before many times but had not been able to go andask her to play withhim before. It seemed that now with the crew gone, it would seem less obviousthat he enjoyed spending time with her.

"Am I interruptinganything important, Miss Uhura?" He asked her.

"No! Not at all!" Uhura crossed her arms over her chest to conceal her breasts, as she was not wearing a bra and her clothes were very revealing.

"I have observed that humans get 'lonely' when being alone for extended periods of time, so I have offered to play a few rounds of 3-D chess with you before you must rest."

"That would be nice."

"I expect you at my quarters in 5 minutes." With that, Spock left Uhura's quarters and went to his own.

* * *

_Vuhlcansu-tal-_ _Study of Vulcans/Vulcanology_


	2. Chess and music

**Author's note:**I really have no idea how to play chess, let alone 3-D chess. So I modeled it off of checkers and went from there. Please, bear with me! Oh, and I suck at making poems as well. All I really did was Google a poem and modeled it to suit the story. I forgot exactly where I got the original poem from, but I'll credit the maker of it anyway.

* * *

Uhura and Spock were in Spock's quarters; playing their second round of 3-D chess they had played that night. Of course, Spock had won the first round, but now it seemed that Uhura was winning the second round.

"Your move, Miss. Uhura." Spock pointed out.

"Spock, when we're off duty, you can call me Nyota." Uhura giggled, moving her white king to an adjacent spot on the board. "Your turn."

Spock moved his black horse closer to Uhura's king.

"Nyota, Might I ask why you're not wearing your uniform?" Uhura laughed at Spock's question. After moving one of her pieces and taking one of Spock's, she answered:

"These are my Pyjamas, Spock. It's 10:00 at night. And I certainly don't wear my uniform to bed."

"It is actually 10:45."

"Oh. I see. Let me guess Spock; you wear your uniform to bed?"

"I do not wear anything to bed, Nyota." Uhura's face turned red, a naked Spock popping into her mind. Her mind wasn't focused on the game anymore. She made the wrong move, and Spock immediately took her piece.

"Be more careful of where you put your pieces. Now I am winning by one." Spock warned. Oh how she envied him, how he was able to hide his emotions, and not have to feel so flustered whenever he talked to someone he was attracted to. She wondered if he had ever had a relationship with someone. Of course there was T'pring, but that had been a while ago and was forgotten. Besides, they had not loved one another. From what she heard, T'pring had stopped their wedding ceremony jut so she could get married to another man. She moved her king over one space. Spock moved one of his pieces to the wrong spot on purpose, so she would get the piece.

"Who's not being careful now?" Uhura taunted, taking the piece.

* * *

Even though he won only two of the three matches, Spock enjoyed playing chess with Uhura. He always felt relaxed when he was around her or heardher voice. It was very odd, he thought. He had never felt this way around someone before. From a young age he had learned to controlhis emotions like a true Vulcan, but there was still that Human side of him that he tried so hard to hide away. He remembered back to his youth when he had questioned his father as to why he married his mother. His mother was human, and interracial marriages did not happen often on Vulcan.

"I married her because it seemed logical. She is a wise woman who was knowledgeable in many things." His father, Sarek, told him. "And I loved her. It is a human emotion, yes, but without love there would be no life."

Sarek's statement was logical. Sarek was quite a wise Vulcan, almost as wise as the great Surak himself. Spock did not question his father on that subject ever again. He wondered how exactly his father fell in love with his mother, and if what he was feeling now for Uhura was similar. He was quite embarrassed about all this, and it took many hours of intense mediation to to finally decide that he did love her. And he meditated even more to hide those feelings for her away. He even tried to avoid her, but he couldn't put those feelings away no matter what he did. All he could do now was try to not act out of place around her, hoping that no one would find out about his feelings for her. So far it was working but only because he was pushing his control to the maximum. He now wondered when she would visit him, or if he should visit her. Either way he wanted to see her, spend time with her, enjoy her company. He would have to meditate long to decide what he should do, and he did just that.

* * *

Uhura remembered yesterday when she played chess with Spock. She couldn't believe that she won a round against the Enterprise's best chess player. She wasn't that great at the game, yet she won. She thought it to be great! She hadn't spent alone time with the handsome Vulcan in a while. Uhura was now alone in her room, and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do now. She could put one of her movie tapes into her computer and watch a film, or read another one of her novels. Suddenly feeling hungry, she got up from her chair and walked over to her replicator to get a snack while singing a song in Klingon. It was very strange, but she was once told that it was a love song. Weird, it didn't seem like one. She had no idea what it meant either. It was a very short, but she sang it over and over again to pass her boredom. Grabbing a microtape from a box, she placed it into the slot in the replicator and a bag of multi-coloured jellybeans appeared. She then sat down on her gold chair, placing the bag of jellybeans in her lap. Singing the Klingon love song reminded Uhura of the times when she got lessons on the Vulcan Lyre from Spock.

It had all started when He was playing his lyre in the recreation room, and she just happened to walk in while he was playing. She listened to him play this beautiful song, and every note he played was soft and soothing. Uhura liked the song so much that she asked Spock to teach her how to play his lyre, and to teach her the song. He agreed, but wondered if a human could actually play it. They arranged for Uhura to come over to Spock's quarters as soon as she was done her shift, and he would teach her to play his Vulcan Lyre. Uhura came for her lessons on time every day, and eventually she learned to play Spock's lyre quite well. She even learned to play that song she liked, which Spock finally revealed to be a mating song that was played mostly by male Vulcans. He offered her first that he could teach her a song that the females played, but she insisted that he teach her the song. Spock and Uhura would often chat and share drinks while they played, and sometimes they even had dinner together. The lessons gave them a chance to get to know each other, and they became very good friends.

But after 5 months of lessons, Spock suddenly ended their lessons. He told Uhura that he could not continue with their lessons as it was infringing on his work. But she didn't believe him. She asked Spock many times what the _real _reason was for ending the lessons, but he always told her that what he said was the truth. Uhura even suggested that he was avoiding her for some reason. She did notice that he was no longer sitting with her at their shared lunch break, and it seemed the only time she talked to him was when he gave her microtapes to be analyzed. But Spock simply denied whatever excuses she threw at him. Uhuraeventually gave up on trying to squeeze an answer out of him. She knew that Vulcans couldn't lie, so Spock must be telling the truth. Uhura popped a jellybean into her mouth. She would never know the real reason why Spock ended their lessons. She wanted to play his lyre, and maybe sing a song in Vulcan for him. As she chewed on a cherry jellybean, an idea popped into her head. Now that they were the only people on the Enterprise, Spock had lots of time to play the lyre with her, and couldn't turn her away. Uhura jumped out of her chair, threw some leggings on under her dress, and rushed out the door to Spock's quarters.

* * *

Uhura pressed the button beside Spock's door. She had no idea why he kept it locked; It wasn't like she was going to barge in on him. Maybe it was a habit of his, or maybe he had something to hide? As soon as he heard his door buzz, Spock got up off his meditation mat and opened the door. Uhura thanked Spock as she walked in and sat on his bed.

"I was hoping that you would play your lyre for me." She said, nodding her head towards his lyre that was sitting on a counter.

"I ended our lessons, Nyota. Surely you have not forgotten." Spock answered.

"Well, I didn't say that I wanted you to teach me anything, did I? Besides, we have lots of free time here." Spock let out a sigh and grabbed his lyre.

"As you wish. What song would you like to hear?"

"I want to sing, so just play a nice, steady tune please." Spock nodded and started to strum his lyre. Uhura waited for the right moment to jump in, and then started to sing a Terran song in Vulcan.

_Oh, my ashaya is like a strong, strong wolf,_

_Howling at the moon._

_Oh, my ashaya is like the melody, _

_That is sweetly played in tune._

_As handsome are you, my k'diwa,_

_So deep in love am I,_

_And I will love you still, my tal-kam,_

_Till all the seas go dry._

_Till all the seas go dry, my tal-kam,_

_And the rocks melt with the sun._

_Oh I will love you still, my tal-kam,_

_While the sands of life shall run._

_And fare you well, my only ashaya,_

_And fare you well a while._

_And I will come again, my ashaya,_

_Although it were ten thousand mile._

Although Spock thought the song's lyrics were highly illogical, he enjoyed every second of it. Uhura'svoice sounded even more beautiful when she sang in Vulcan. He was oddly moved by the song in a way he could not figure out.

"You are a very excellent singer, Nyota." He commented. Uhura blushed and looked at her feet.

"All I did was take an old Terran song and translate it to Vulcan. My words were correct, weren't they?"

"Affirmative."

"Good! Thank you very much. May I play a song?" Spock handed Uhura his lyre, and she played a song for him. They played a few more songs together, and then it was time for Uhura to leave.

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Spock. I had so much fun." Uhura thanked Spock as she got ready to leave.

"It was my pleasure, Nyota." Uhura then left Spock's quarters, feeling all tingly and hot. The song she sang was actually composed by her especially for him, and she thought this would be the perfect moment to sing it to him. Spock said she sang it beautifully, but he obviously did not understand what it meant. Uhura sighed and walked through the halls to her quarters.

* * *

_K'diwa- Beloved Ashaya- love Tal-kam- Dear_


	3. Soup for thought

**Author's note: **I have no idea how to make Plomeek soup, and _Memory-Alpha _doesn't give me a recipe. All I pretty much know is that it's purple and made with a plant. So, bear with me!

* * *

Uhura was hustling around in the mess hall, making Spock something _special _for lunch. She was using a recipe that Christine had given her for Plomeek Soup. She even managed to find real Plomeeks from the refrigerator. Once she had the Plomeeks, there really wasn't anything else that she needed for the soup. The only ingredients she needed now were water, salt, and a Vulcan spice called _bar-kas. _She couldn't find any in the Mess hall, so she had to replicate the spice. After she had all the ingredients, Uhura boiled the Plomeeks until they were soft and squishy. She then put the Plomeeks in a bowl and mashed them. She then added a half cup of water, waited ten minutes, and added the salt and spices. After cooking the soup for 23 minutes, Uhura took it out of the micro oven and set it on the counter. It looked more like purple mashed potatoes then soup, so she reviewed the recipe to make sure that she had done everything right.

"Ack! I was supposed to add 1 and a half cups of water!" Uhura panicked, running to the sink and filling her measuring cup with 1 cup of water. She poured it into the soup, stirred it around, and added a little more salt and spice. Uhura then took a spoon and tasted the soup. It tasted a bit bland, but she was sure Spock would enjoy it. Uhura then put the soup on a tray and covered it. Balancing the tray on one hand like a waiter, she left the mess hall and headed to Spock's quarters.

* * *

Spock was meditating when Uhura came at his door. After getting off his mat and putting some pants on, he opened the door for her.

"Hello Spock, I made you some lunch if-" Uhura started to say, but was stopped by the sight of Spock. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hairy, muscular chest was exposed.

"Was I interrupting something?" She questioned, face turning red.

"No, and thank you for the lunch. You may join me if you wish." Spock then took the tray, and sat down at his desk. Uhura followed close behind, trying her best not to stare at Spock's chest.

"Have you eaten anything yet, Nyota?"

"No."

"Then I will get you something to eat." Spock got up and went over to his replicator. Moments later, he came back with a bowl of Peanut soup. He handed it to Uhura, and sat down again.

"Thank you, Spock." Uhura took the spoon that was in her soup and brought it up to her mouth.

"I have recently began studying your African heritage. From the records, it states that Peanut soup is a common food choice in African culture." Spock lifted the cover off his dish and put it aside, raising an eyebrow as he smelt the familiar smell of Plomeek soup.

"And _I_ have recently began studying _your _Vulcan heritage. My Vulcanology manual states that Plomeek soup is a preferable dish." Uhura smiled at Spock, and the corners of his lips turned up slightly in response. They then ate their soups, chatting about their childhoods in the places where they were born.

_"...and I promised that I would never go alone across the reserve border again!"_

_"Fascinating. I had a similar experience when I neglected to feed my pet Selhat his dinner..."_

After they were done eating, they helped eachother clean up the dishes. As Uhura reached for her tray, her hands and Spock's, who had also reached for the tray, touched. Spock immediately jerked his hand away, as his hands were very sensitive.

"I'm so sorry, Spock!" Uhura shrieked, taking her hand off the tray.

"No, it was my fault Nyota. Excuse me." Spock left his tray on the desk and akwardly walked to his bathroom, neglecting to shut the door. Uhura collected the dishes quietly, glancing every once and a while at Spock. He was hunched over his bathroom sink, his legs crossed in an awkward position.

"Spock? Are you alright?" Uhura kept her distance from Spock, but she was close enough that she could see him. His ears and face were positively green, and he had an odd expression on his face that Uhura could not make out.

"I am fine, Nyota. I am sorry but please, leave." His voice was low and husky, a tone she had never heard before.

"No! You don't look well and-"

"Now!" Spock interrupted, his tone sharp and fast. Uhura nodded and quickly exited his quarters.

* * *

Uhura lay motionless on her bed, staring up at the grey ceiling of her quarters. She was unable to fall asleep because she was concerned about Spock's well-being. He didn't seem too well after lunch. Was it something in the soup she made? No, if he got food poisoning he would feel the symptoms later on. It was after their hands touched. In her _Vuhlcansu-tal _manual, it said that Vulcans had a form of sex using their hands. This made them very sensitive to a touch from a living being. Maybe she aroused him when their hands touched? Uhura flipped herself over and buried her face into her pillow, her cheeks burning. Whether she made him sick or aroused him, she had to go see him and make sure he was ok. Spock was most likely sleeping at this time though, so she decided to wait until morning. Turning over on her side, she let out a sigh and slowly drifted off to sleep.

That night she had a wonderful dream where Spock was Captain of the Enterprise and she was the Commander, and they traveled through space just the two of them.

* * *

Spock sat in his bed, in a meditative position. He knew that Uhura would most likely come to his quarters that day; it was an 85.43% probability. His mind was filled with thoughts of her. And he tried his best to get them out. But they kept coming back. Spock thought that maybe if he contacted his father, he would know what to do. But that would be illogical; his father would probably just turn him down when he told him that the woman he was infatuated with was human. The only logical thing that Spock could do now was go to Uhura and tell her that he loved her. It would most likely help him to concentrate, whether she loved him or not. Spock then got off his bed and went to his replicator. He replicated himself some Vulcan tea, and then sat down at his desk. He decided that he would do some work. Just as he opened some files on his computer, Uhura buzzed at his door. Spock let her in, and she sat in a chair by his desk. He followed behind her and sat in the chair across from hers.

"Spock, about yesterday..." Uhura started to say. She nervously twiddled her thumbs and did not look at Spock.

"I am fine, Nyota. And I am sorry for sending you away yesterday." Uhura got up from her chair and turned to leave.

"Alright. I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Spock got up as Uhura started to walk to the door.

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular._" Uhura stopped in her tracks. Did Spock just say what she thought he said? That he... cherished her? She turned to face him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Spock? Is that true?" Spock looked at his feet and nodded. He knew that Uhura was disappointed and most likely angry at what he said. He could tell by the tone of her voice and how her hands were shaking with anger. Spock also knew that their friendship was now over; it would be too awkward to be around Uhura when they both knew that he loved her. But Uhura surprised him and did the pure opposite of what Spock thought she would. Instead of turning around and leaving his quarters, Uhura took a few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tears streaked her eyes and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. She was far from angry, she was overwhelmed, And in love.

"Oh, Spock! I would have never thought- Oh, I love you, _I love you so much!_" Spock slowly returned Uhura's hug, placing his hands on her back. He was relieved that Uhura wasn't angry and that she loved him as well. And he wanted nothing more than to bring her in his arms and carry her off to his bed. But he knew that it would be strange for them to have sexual intercourse now. Spock had to take it slow, like his mother explained when he was a young adult. He then leaned over until he was just inches away from her face, and said only what he thought was logical.

"I am very glad that you share my feelings, Nyota." Uhura smiled. She was so happy that this was finally happening and it wasn't just another one of her daydreams. Although in most of her dreams, it went a little faster then what was happening. But this was nice. Uhura could feel her nipples harden under her bra, and she felt like blurting out every single reason why she loved the handsome, intelligent, Mr. Spock. His confession was all too sudden. She felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

"I have for the past year and a half; you are the whole reason why I started to learn about the Vulcan culture and perfect the language. You... you don't know how happy I am now that I know that you love me too!"

"I have thought that you were the most fascinating woman I have ever seen since the day I met you. I believe my feelings for you have gradually became clearer over time. I have truly loved you for 1 year, 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 21 minutes and 43 seconds." Spock pulled Uhura closer to him. They were so close together that Uhura could feel Spock's erection against her hip.

"1 year, 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 21 minutes and 43 seconds is a long time, _Spock_." She said in a soft, sexy voice. Spock flashed Uhura one of his rare, smiles and pressed his lips against hers.

Uhura always dreamed of her and Spock being together, but she never once thought that she would actually kiss the Vulcan.

* * *

_Vuhlcansu-tal- _Vulcanology _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular-_ I cherish thee


	4. A heartfelt reunion

**Author's Note:**I intended to hint at Kirk/Rand as you will tell, but if you don't like the paring and just want to think that they were implying something else in their dialogue, go right ahead. Spock's PADD program

* * *

Uhura exited the turbo lift and stepped onto the bridge. Spock was sitting in the captain's chair, studying his PADD. He occasionally tapped it with his sylus, dragging the small, black stick across the screen.

"I knew I would find you here." Uhura stated, walking over to Spock. She stood behind him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Spock looked up at his mate, and held up his PADD so she could see what he was doing.

"I am reviewing the properties of different chemicals and how they react to different temperatures, matter, and other properties. I have downloaded this most fascinating program that allows you to select different chemicals and see what happens when you put them in for example, fire. It then explains why and how it reacts to it."

"Looks pretty interesting. Are you having fun?"

"If by fun, you mean enjoying this select activity Nyota, then yes, I am having fun."

"Spock, May I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Nyota."

"How long have we been on the ship while the crew has been on Karo T'saro? And how long have we been dating?" Spock looked back up at Uhura, and raised an eyebrow.

"We have been alone on the Enterprise for 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 16 hours, 23 minutes and 3 seconds. We have been dating for 2 weeks, 5 days, 16 hours, 23 minutes and 3 seconds. Might I question why you asked such a question?"

"I'm starting to worry about the rest of the crew I'm worried that they've been captured, or worse! And it makes me feel guilty that we've been up here enjoying ourselves when they're down there suffering!" She tried to be calm, but tears started to pool in her eyes that she couldn't keep away. Seeing her discomfort, Spock set down his PADD, stood up, and held her hands in his. He tried to be as sympathetic as he could, speaking in a slightly softer, lower tone.

"There are approximatly 422crew members down on Karo t'saro, excluding deaths. There would only be an 71.3% probability that they would all be captured or killed, So it is illogical to worry about them."

"I'm sorry, k'diwa. I'll try not to worry." Uhura buried her face into Spock's shoulder, marveling in his warmth. _It was calming._

But she felt that she wanted more. To feel his green-tinged skin under her fingers once more. Itching with need, she started to plant soft kisses up his neck and onto his ears. She knew she had rung him in as soon as she heard that intoxicating Vulcan growl of his. He instinctively pushed her backwards into her own console, clamming his mouth onto hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Uhura was sure Captain Kirk had done something like this before. And she knew it was in many women's fantasies. Suddenly, he lifted his mouth and whispered into her ear.

"_Nyota. I advise that we stop while we are still able too."_Although Spock was defiant, his arousal was evident in his hardly-evident voice and in his body.

"_Please_, T'hy'la. I know It might be a breach of protocol, but... _I want you." _She continued to work her fiery magic, making a trail of kisses along his jawline and neck. That Vulcan growl emanated from deep in Spock's throat again. He couldn't stop now. With Starfleet protocols aside, he reached down to the hem of her dress and lifted it up to almost over her head. He kissed her again. Uhura searched for the zipper on Spock's pants and pulled itdown. Lifting up a leg, she used the heel of her boot to push them to his mid-thigh. Without warning a loud whistle emanated from her console. At first, they both didn't recognise it as they were to involved in eacother to care. But as a second whistle came, Uhura finally pushed Spock off of her. She sat upright in her chair as she always did and swiched into professional mode. Reaching underneath the console, she snached up her forgotten earpiecemand answered the call.

_"Enterprise! Enterprise, can you hear me?"_ It was Captain Kirk's voice.

"Enterprise, Lieutenant Uhura." Uhura responded. Her voice was business like, but was quickened and had a concerned undertone.

_"Oh, Uhura! Thank god your there. We've got, uh, a lot of people to beam up."_

"We'll be right there to beam you up, sir. Please stand by." Uhura glanced over at Spock, who was zipping up his pants. He nodded, and they both ran to the turbo lift and went to the transporter room.

* * *

Spock and Uhura ran out of the turbo lift and into engineering. They rushed through the halls and found the transporter room. Once they got in, Spock rushed to the transporter console, pushed a few buttons, and pulled the levers that would transport a maximum of six people back onto the ship. He then stood beside Uhura on the right side of the console.

"Oh Spock, I hope they're ok." She whispered, standing closer to him and wrapping her arms around his. They watched as the transporter worked its magic and beamed up Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Scotty, Chekov, and Janice. Their clothes were ripped and dirty, and they had multiple scratches on their bodies.

"Everyone! I'm so glad you're alright!" Uhura screamed, still holding onto Spock's arm. "What happened down there!"

"That's a long story, Ny. I'm sure we'll tell you two about it later." Janice reassured her friend.

"Yes, a _very_ long story." Kirk replied, a hint of lust in his voice as he glanced over at Janice. She smiled back at him, eyes sparkling.

"Alright then. Scotty, Go to your station and be ready to beam the rest of the crew up. Make sure they _all _go to sickbay. Sulu, Chekov, Janice. Go with Bones to sickbay and get your injuries treated. I'll be there in a few minutes." With that, everyone followed the captain's orders and disappeared from the transporter room, save for Scotty who went immediately to his console. No one paid any attention to Spock and Uhura except for Kirk, who stopped to look at them before he exited the room.

"Well, you two. You've been alone together here for over two months now. What the _hell _did you guys do?" Uhura opened her mouth to speak, but Spock stopped her.

"We played chess together, and on rare occasion had meals in one another's company. Is it not custom for freinds to do such things?"

"I suppose so, Spock. Well, i'm _sure _that's all you did." Kirk had a sarcastic tone to his voice. "The crew has been through a lot, so I'm planning to stop at seigle II and let everyone have a week of well deserved shore leave. I suppose you two get more break time." He then exited the room, followed by Uhura and Spock.

* * *

"Do you think he knows?" Uhura whispered to Spock as they followed Kirk through the halls to the turbo lift.

"We were standing very close to each other, and our arms were wrapped together. Maybe we should be more discreet." Spock answered.

"Yes, I think that would be _logical_. You do have a rank to keep... _Commander._" She put one hand behind her back and extended her pointer and index finger out.

"Indeed, _Lieutenant_." Spock did the same as Uhura and touched his fingers to hers. It felt good to touch her in such way, Spock thought. To touch her in the _Vulcan_ way.

* * *

_k'diwa-_ Beloved _T'hy'la_- Friend, Brother, Lover (not only for Spock/Kirk fanfics I assure you)


End file.
